Leper Gnome Degeneration Syndrome
The Early Stages Stage one in LGDS, Leper Gnome Degeneration Syndrome, is light. When a gnome becomes heavily irradiated, they begin losing muscle mass as the radiation begins destroying their cells. This is the only recoverable stage that they can be decomtaminated, as seen in the gnome intro experience. Stage two: LGDS is gruesome. The immune system breaks down and disease is free to flourish in a Gnome's body, often resulting in gangrene. Their muscle tissue will degenerate further, and worse, the Radiation begins destroying their brain cells, causing permenant brain damage, and the transformation into a Leper Gnome is considered complete in proper. But it goes beyond that I’m afraid. As discussed in stage two, the brain damage leaves a leper gnome with some of his former brainpower, enough to operate at least basic tools and equipment, but it also leaves them susceptible to suggestion. and this is where the course diverges. I believe the key to understanding Stage Three LGDS lies in genetics. That some gnomes are just naturally born with a certain gene that causes LGDS to affect them differently. The Progressive Stages Stage three A: The Leper Gnome who is fortunate enough to possess the appropriate gene will not degenerate, but rather evolve. Radiation will cease harming the afflicted Gnome. Alterations to his DNA by the radiation will leave the afflicted Gnome in a stage of continuous suggestion. They will possess an almost pheromonal level of control over their fellow Leper Gnomes, making them ideal for commanding them. Thermaplugg, and some of his Lieutenants must be these Gene-bearers. Stage four A: Stage Four LGDS only happens when a Gnomish gene-bearer has been highly irradiated more than any others. They will begin to actually -thrive- on radiation. It's presence will heal them, and their bodies will have mutated to the point that radiation doesn't harm them, but they begin absorbing it, and can actually emit it. They're hardly even a gnome at this point. The Doomed Stages Stage three B: In a gnome with stage three LGDS who does not posess the aforementioned gene, the radiation will finally cause so much cellular damage that his cells will be unable to hold together. Mollecular bonds break down, and rapid putrefaction sets in. After a few weeks of stage three LGDS, a leper gnome cannot hold cohesion and rapidly dissolves into nothing more than a puddle of goo, held together by nothing more than a few mollecular bonds operation much like an amoeba. Many of these dissolved Gnomes crawled up the ventilation shafts to reach the surface of Gnomeregan. Stage four B: Stage four B is almost a myth. Few gnomes can absolutely declare that they have seen one. Reports are off-handed, but seem to rely upon certain very special conditions. Report follows: "Some things in the bowels of Gnomeregan churned in radiation for longer than any other... When the Irradiator went off, some gnomes were trapped in the service tunnels beneath the cities. Issued gas masks and suits for their protection, the intentional malfunction created by Thermaplugg rendered these protective measures useless. Trapped in hazmat suits that couldn't protect them from the radiation, choking slowly in narrow pipes caked with rust and filth and innumerable toxins... unable to live... but the radiation keeping them alive. Trapped in their hazmat suits, these unfortunate Gnomes degenerated far further than others, their bodies liquifying, yet bonded to their suits. Few gnomes have ever seen one, these horrible mutants that crawl through Gnomeregan's lowest tunnels. Shuddering about on legs twisting and bending as if made of rubber. The only sound of their presence being the rasping sound of gas masks before they drag you off..." (Credit goes to Maylagear.) Category:Diseases Category:Gnomeregan Category:Gnome